


Moonlight

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Idol Life, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love & War, M/M, Misunderstandings, Preparing for comeback, before The Chance Of Love comeback, post-military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho held the younger male closer.***Changmin is crying on Yunho expensive suit but the older male doesn't mind.***"I'm afraid hyung." Changmin felt small but all he needed was his hyung's embrace.





	Moonlight

 

**_ Song: Maybe I'm Afraid- By: LovelyTheBand (I recommend this song to everyone.... well whenever I use songs and post I recommend.) _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

It was only them in their apartment and the moonlight that shines through the blinds making itself known to the two males, it has been forever since they have been like this, alone and they are walking around eggs shells. Awkwardness stales the air and they are dressed to impress but for who? 

This is the only time they can be like this as their schedules are filled with preparations for comebacks and doing broadcast for different shows, it has been a bumpy ride since they have returned from the army. 

"Hyung, I missed you." Changmin broke the rough silence. 

"I missed you too Min." It is foreign to his tongue but not unpleasant. 

Changmin felt star struck looking at Yunho and all his grace and handsome looks and he thinks Yunho should be in an art museum. 

The older male is dressed in Armani slim fit burgundy and maroon suit, with a white button up shirt, a tie and black dress shoes and his hair has not been touched by products only left in natural brown and streaks of blonde and Changmin smiles. 

"You look stunning Changdol." Yunho has always thought the doe-eyed male looks captivating. 

Changmin with a more semi-formal route but the older male did not care. 

He is wearing black fitting slacks, with a black v neck shirt, topped with a white suit jacket with black lapels, black dress shoes, and wearing a silk collar like choker  **(A/N:The Chance Of Love wardrobe and how he is wearing a choker... whatever it is... I want** **Changmin** **to wear again!)**  and his hair is a red brownish and touched up with a bit of gel.

They are close but yet so far apart, it is a daunting feeling, it has been like this since they have been back and officially starting TVXQ activities and they never got the chance to address the elephant in the room.

"Why are we like this?" Changmin sighs and Yunho did not know how to respond. 

Both of them on opposite ends of the living room, Changmin standing next to the book shelf that stands tall by the entrance and Yunho stands next to the entrance of the hallways that leads to their rooms and bathroom. 

They had plan to eat out but things change and they are dinning in, but today is important occasion to them, it is their anniversary... not as TVXQ but as a couple... but they have not been that way since they parted for the military. 

Of course they spent time together when they had the time and of course Changmin reached out first missing his hyung  and Yunho missing him but things are complicated. 

They no longer knew how to be a couple. 

"Shall we?" Changmin smiles but it does not quite reach his eyes. 

Yunho takes a sharp breathe before they go out on to the balcony that is secluded and not visible to the public. They ordered in, it is a nice 3 course meal of Korean food and Changmin does not feel like eating as much as he use to be. 

Yunho notices a look of hesitation on his lover's face and it makes him feel out of place and he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Yunho held a bottle of fancy and pricey red wine and Changmin accepts. 

They sit across from each other and all they can do is a starring contest and nothing more. "Thank you." as Yunho pours Changmin a glass. 

It is beautiful tonight and the candles that are lit making a warm glow that makes this dinner less awkward but not enough.

He takes a sip and his nerves loosen a tad bit but not enough to relax.

"What happen to us?" Yunho looks defeated. 

"We lost sight of who we were and what we meant to one another. Being away makes the heart more fond... I missed you like hell Yunho! But as time went on, so did you... and I don't know what I did?" Changmin tried to hold back the hurt. 

Yunho pulled away first, it was a shock to both of them but they never said a word. Changmin didn't know how to fix things and his nature made him easily acceptable to situations... meaning he had to be okay with that outcome even if it is not the ending he wanted.

"You keep walking away before I can even catch up." Changmin lost his appetite.

"You keep give me a reason too." Yunho tries to swallow down the lettuce wrap.

"You will always blame me." Changmin is wounded by Yunho's answer.

"Things happen, it makes us change and Min... I respected your wishes." Yunho remembers how much his heart endured.

"I did what is best and I keep apologizing for it!" Changmin never let himself forget.

"In the process of it you lost me." Yunho loves his boyfriend but this is too much.

"I hope that we're worth saving... sometimes you will hate me, but that's alright" Changmin would bare it. 

"Changmin, one thing I could never do is hate you or resent you but the situation is what is frustrating. You asked for a break and you were the one that walked past me... I get that you are ashamed of being gay but it hurt." Changmin is proud of who he is but they live in a time where it is not okay to fully be out. 

Yunho would lose everything and than he would truly hate Changmin... people were close to knowing the true nature of their relationship and that they do not have a brotherly affection but a more intimate and sexual kind.

Changmin knew the cost he would pay to save him from that fate... he would become Yunho's shame if he didn't. Everything he does is because he loves him and if it meant to pretend to date a women and push away his hyung so be it.

Luckily the fake dating didn't last long, it killed him every time he had to put his arm around another person or to do anything that is suppose to between him and his lover.

"You dated, well pretend, nonetheless I had to stand there and be the doting hyung and leader. I get it Min, it would be easier not to be gay but not for me." Yunho refused to go back into the closet.

For so long he had denied a part of himself and that caused him so much grief and heartache that he never wants to feel again. He has come out to his loved ones and friends that he trust and there was good responses and some hesitant.

When they went into the military, it was not severe or changing as he thought military life would be. He thought Changmin and him would still be the same after all is said and done, he did not think things would change and at first nothing did and one day, it was like they were never together.

"My trust in you is collapsing... our relationship like  Dominoes Changmin." Yunho sporting a poker face. 

"I am not ashamed!" Changmin broke his wine glass in half at the stem as he slams the glass on the table. 

"I have never once hid my relationship from family or friends even our company knows but outsiders and being in public... we can't be Shim Changmin and Jung Yunho, we have to be Max Changmin and U-Know Yunho and if anybody see's that-" Yunho cuts him off. 

"It would be bad for your image!" Changmin wanted to stab Yunho with a spork. 

"No, you are an idiot Jung Yunho!" This is love and war. 

"Than what?" Yunho stared down the fumming male. 

"It doesn't matter! You would think badly of me regardless." Changmin throw his napkin on the table, the chair scraping against the wood and he gets up abruptly. 

He stomps back in and Yunho does not allow Changmin to get away with this, he grabs his wrist and pulls him into his chest and Changmin wants to sink into his lover's warmth but his anger over powers his desire. 

"Let's me go!" he hisses. 

"Tell me!"Yunho held the younger male closer.

"You would turn it around and make me the bad guy." He did not want his emotions to be twisted by the older male. 

"If you don't say it than I am force to believe that you care more about your imagine than us." Yunho wants honesty. 

Changmin turned around in the older male embrace and hides in the crock of Yunho's neck smelling his love'r scent of rain and dryer sheets for some odd reason, it made Changmin calm and fit him well. 

"Oh, my Changminnie." Tenderness seeps through his emotionless tone. 

"I might be mad and upset but I promise not to jump to conclusions or blow things out of proportions. I love you Min, It's been a little hard and I've been a little tough, it does not excuse my actions or words." He knew his lover's heart but some times he, himself could be too hard on Changmin and expect a little too much. 

They are not the same people but there hearts are.

Changmin is crying on Yunho expensive suit but the older male doesn't mind.

"I'm afraid hyung." Changmin felt small but all he needed was his hyung's embrace.

"I don't want to loose you or make you hate me..." Yunho is puzzled. 

"I told you, I could never hate you and you will never loose me." Yunho kissed the nape of Changmin neck. 

"You love TVXQ, dancing, performing, making music, cassiopeia(s), and if people found out, it is all over and you would hate me! I would make you hate me, it would be justified... I wanted to run to you all those times but I couldn't." Changmin weeps harder.

"I do love everything but if you are not there- sharing the happiness and love... I wouldn't want it. My love for you exceeds healthy and I am addicted to you! Your presences and your voice, it is just words that I can offer but I am so in love with you, it hurts." Yunho holds him tighter. 

"I will never find another you Changmin." the young lover tears have turned to tears of relief and joy. 

"I should have talked to you Min but instead I allowed jealousy and hurt feelings to cloud my judgement and love, it was a stupid mistake, I am sorry." Yunho apologizes.

"I should have talk to you Yun, it is my fault for keeping it to myself. I am sorry." Changmin kissed Yunho shoulder blade. 

"All we are is fools with hearts that tried too hard and maybe that's just fine as long as you're here in my arms, it is better here with you by my side than apart!" Yunho confessed. 

"I love you so much Yunho!" Changmin pulls away and kisses his lover with longing and happiness. 

Yunho gives his all in the kiss, a secret dance between lover's and this moment under the moonlight is a memory that will live on forever. 

"I love you to the moon and back Shim Changmin."  Their hearts beating at the same time and the stars shining just for them and the mood is just right. 

They go to sleep that night in pure ecstasy. 

**_ -Fin _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is angst with happy ending... I don't know what else to say but thank you to everyone that reads and supports my stories! You guys are the real MVPs and I really appreciate your love and kindness... again thank you all.
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
